


The Getaway/逃离

by Ann_Whooo



Category: The Getaway - red hot chili peppers (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 搞材料的研究学者和他的学生私奔到太空。





	The Getaway/逃离

“快点，快点”他拉着她很快地跑，“趁着门还没关快把我们的泡泡开出来。”  
“你怎么跑那么快啊！明明都四十岁了”  
“四十正是壮年好吗宝贝？你跑太慢啦，体质测试怎么过的。”他突然把她扛了起来，“喂把我放下来你把我弄疼了！”他用另一只手做出噤声的手势，“小声点不然被这里的监控系统录下来了”“录下来又怎么样反正我们马上都要走了”“也是，嘿嘿”  
到大门的时候他刷了卡。21:58。研究所十点钟禁止进入，刚好赶上。他松了一口气。黑夜中他开始寻找她的眼睛——并不难找，因为它们总是那样亮闪闪的。他笑了。“准备好了吗？”她眨眨眼，“那就要问我们的泡泡了。”  
他打开了自己的实验室，在远处灯光的照耀下最后一次审视它，想象这里的所有仪器都被分配，想象他的手稿被拿出来研究的样子。不过失去并不是什么值得悲伤的事，如果你自己选择放弃的话。眼前的路看着他，但他还是那么长久地移不开视线，直到一个轻轻的吻落在他的脸上。他低声说，“该走了。”  
泡泡藏在他的办公室里。他很少用办公室，就算看文献也是在实验室里面，他总是说听不见仪器那规律而嘈杂的声音他难以思考，但根据他的贡献他还是分到了一个很大的办公室，那之前常常被他送给学生当休息室。自从泡泡工程开始之后他把办公室收归己有，没有人知道里面藏了些东西。  
他们走进隔壁的办公室。  
她在一片虚空中点了一下，他们的泡泡出现了。准确来说也不是出现，只是有了颜色你能看到而已。他们在泡泡里躺下。她又按了一下按钮，他们和泡泡一起消失在虚空中。  
“你怎么这么快就找到了按钮！我每次都要摸好久呢。”她投去一个嗔怪的眼神，“按钮是我安的吧？我闭着眼睛都知道它们在哪儿。”  
他们乘着泡泡离开了办公室，飞到了研究室的上空，他们还在持续上升着。  
她怔怔地看着外面的街道车流和灯光。他们正飞过夜生活区，外面大概很吵闹，但他们在泡泡里面什么也听不见。她的手抚在冷冰冰的壁上，呼出的热气模糊了面前一小部分视线。泡泡是全透明的，就算是她也是第一次在晚上坐着它出来。“好美。”她下意识地去牵他的手。“你看外面啊。”“是啊。我们两个还没这样看过夜景吧。””嗯，我们一会儿再加速上升好不好？我还想多看一会儿。你往南边开开。”  
“我们好像活在电影里面啊。”“我们创造了自己的生活！”他们从泡泡里的储藏室里拿出饮品，他一杯伏特加她一杯气泡水。“Cheers！致我们发射成功的泡泡。”“Cheers！”  
“你说，我们偷了研究院这么多东西做这个泡泡算不算犯罪啊？”  
他的眼睛嘀溜转了一下。“那肯定算啦，你以为呢，宝贝”  
“但是我们都给研究室贡献了那么多研究材料诶，说的好像我们的付出就抵得上他们给我们的这点工资一样。”  
她忍不住笑，“说的好像你把所有的东西都告诉他们了一样，就拿这个泡泡来说吧你不也只告诉了他们涂层的工艺吗？内部电介质的分布才是最难的部分吧”  
“那怎么能告诉他们，泡泡是我们给自己做的为什么要告诉他们？”  
“切，研究不是全人类的东西吗”  
他放空自己的眼神。她喜欢他的那种样子，黑黑的瞳孔里好像装了一整个宇宙。  
“我们这种人啊，不是那种英雄，做到最后总觉得为了自己也不错的样子。嘿你说，连库伦定律都没有的时候卡文迪许独立推出高斯定理却又不发表是为什么啊？”  
她正要张口，他树了一根食指在她嘴边，“嘘，我是老师，我来告诉你，他活在自己的世界里的时候根本没想发表这种事情。”他伸长手臂环住了她， “说起来，做了这么久的研究，这个材料是我做出过最满意的材料。好到我只想和你分享。就让它成为我们两个人的科研机密吧”  
“耍嘴皮子。”她故意挣脱他，却被他更紧地抱住了，他在她的唇上留下一个湿润的吻。她故意把他的袖子扯过来擦擦嘴，“这样耍嘴皮子也不许。”“喂”他小声地抗议。  
泡泡浮过了一整个城市。他们在他们最经常散步的那座小山包的正上方长时间地接吻。灯光一个接一个的暗下去。他们继续上升。  
“致夜晚。”  
城市顺着目光投注到视网膜，他们闭上眼。  
“致最后一个夜晚。”  
“准备好了吗？要加速了。”  
“嗯。”她声音发颤。  
他抱紧了她，“那么开始了。”他不怎么晕这种，超重和旋转，他轻松地对她口述向心力、重力、支持力，她只说“你快别说了我怕我一笑要吐你身上！”他让她闭上眼，好好地躺在自己怀里。  
程序执行的很成功，他们开始减速进入轨道。  
“好啦宝宝！我们到了，我们变成地球的卫星啦。”  
“你等一等，我缓一下。”  
“可怜的宝宝。”他玩着她的头发。  
半晌之后她睁眼。“哇，这么蓝、这么蓝啊！”她使劲跺脚，飘了起来。“我们可以在这里游泳了呀！好棒。”她开始开始跳舞，“像不像水中芭蕾”。然后她把他抱起来，做出举重的姿势，“看！”  
“没人要看你啦”他假装嫌弃的样子。  
“我们是太空人啦。”  
“不，我们是星星。”因为你发着光。  
“今天晚上我要一直一直看着外面。”  
“喂。”  
“也要一直一直看着你，嘻嘻。”  
“致我们为自己争取的未来。”  
“致未来。”  
“说起来，我们以后还要回去的对吧？泡泡里的食物应该只够吃一个月。”  
“嗯。得回去。但肯定不能回研究所。得出事的！”他做了个鬼脸。  
“我们回去的时候会不会被当成外星人啊！泡泡很像UFO诶。”  
“说的好，那我们不能降落在美国，会被抓去研究的。”  
他们大笑。  
“其实这里和我想象的好不一样啊，即使好好的修过了普通天文学。”她叹气，“这里暗的给人一种深深的感觉。上山的时候星星好亮很绚丽的一条，现在只觉得好空。没来之前真的不知道呢。”  
“宝宝你看，流星。”  
“哇！我许愿了。”睫毛上挂着的汗随着闭眼而流了下来。  
那我许愿你的愿望成真。  
“太空里的愿望！”她深深吸了口气，“一定比地球上的更灵吧！”  
两倍的更灵哦。  
“我困了。我们睡吧。虽然这里好像没有白天黑夜啊。”  
“嗯。”他环顾四周，然后和她一起钻进睡袋。  
“晚安。”  
“好梦。”  
“爱你。”  
“直到世界崩塌。”

太空垃圾会互相碰撞、融合，你不太能掌握它们的轨道，因为它们实在太多了，人类在发射卫星上愈来愈举步维艰。在漫天的太空垃圾中很少能找到一个空隙，但所有国家又都因为麻烦而拒绝把自己发射的失效卫星回收，反而疯了似的填塞为数不多的空隙争取在空隙被完全填满之前在天上留下自己的东西，他们都想垄断这个空间。  
在一群冷冰冰的器械之中漂浮着一只泡泡。当人类终于开始向太空居住进发，他们未曾想过有人已先一步来过这里，更不会想到当后人开始在地球周围进行“太空考古”的时候在一堆陈年废料中发现了一对二十二世纪的男女，他们紧紧拥抱，面部已无法识别，但透过骨相可以看出他们的嘴角上扬。根据研究还原当时的场景他们死时大概躺在一种特殊材料制成的球形飞行器里，身体有挤压痕迹，飞行器破损后他们应该还在寒冷的太空中受了冻。他们查阅资料，并没有资料显示二十二世纪就有人在太空居住，更没有什么球形飞行器的发射记录。这对男女成为了继玛雅人的开颅手术之后的世界未解之谜，有人说只是弄错了他们说不定不是二十二世纪人，有人说他们是神，是亚当和夏娃，也有人说他们从未存在过。

“我们会成为陨石，哦不，成为星星。我们会成为夜晚的星星，即使很小，但是永远。”

**Author's Note:**

> 脑设：  
他们逃走的原因是在地球受到了太多白眼。很多学校都有规定老师和学生不能谈恋爱哒xxx  
最后泡泡是被陨石撞毁的。我没有写的原因是：不忍心写×写不出来√


End file.
